The present invention relates to a catheter hub. More specifically, the invention is directed to a catheter hub having a valve to regulate fluid flow through the catheter hub.
A previous type catheter hub with valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,645 to Purdy et al. The device of this patent includes an elongate resilient valve having a large internal cavity. Being elongate, its length is greater than its width. Such an elongate valve is unstable and tends to deflect or travel in a non-linear manner during use, thus creating an unreliable seal, possibly resulting in leakage. Valve leakage can create significant discomfort for the patient and increased risk of infection, along with increased risk of exposure to blood borne pathogens for healthcare workers.
The internal cavity of the prior art device has a tendency to collapse during use as a result of the blood pressure of the patient. This could unseat the valve and produce leakage. Also, the internal cavity results in significant "dead" space in the flow path, in which blood or liquid can get trapped. Such trapped fluids can pose a risk off infection and/or thrombosis to the patient. In addition to the above, an elongate valve results in a longer catheter, which is harder for healthcare workers to use while being more expensive to fabricate.